


The Day Before

by The_Exile



Category: Risk of Rain
Genre: 40fandoms 2015 - Freeform, Cybernetics, M/M, Premonition, pre-game, short fic, workplace elitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We both knew this was going to be a bad run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Before

He spent longer than normal checking my rig that night.

Our time in the engineering bay together, fine-tuning our exo-suits, had become a ritual. It had soon become something more than a practical measure, even though some of the more delicate, unique parts require more maintenance than normal and I wouldn't trust anyone else with machinery that has become more like a part of me than a work tool. He practically built it himself from scratch, he modified it so much for me, customised it to my exact specifications as the one person who understood me well enough to know my needs, to know how much these augmentations mean to me. When a technician synchronised an exo-suit to a person, neurally wired the two together, they saw into you, body and soul. Like I said, I would never have trusted the procedure to anyone else but him. Elitism within the company was a big problem, and other engineering staff tended to treat me like a big dumb cargo loader who would just be too rough with their precious suits. 

We knew it would be a longer run than normal, and that it would mean a greater strain on our equipment. There was a big payload across several systems. Some of the systems had a reputation both for hostility and extreme weather conditions, that ships had been hit by ion storms and that couriers didn't land on the planet if they wanted to live. We had been told to land and deliver the equipment in person, that there were big-shots involved and we had to actually look presentable for once. That meant nice shiny suits and service with a smile, and persuading the chef-bot not to run amok and set people on fire again. He knew I would hate it.

I think we both knew this wasn't going to be a normal run. Not even a normal bad run. 

I think that was why we were acting as though it would be our last night together.


End file.
